Secret Episode
by HotXbun
Summary: Sequel to ReMind. With Sora gone, Riku desperately searches for him.


HotXbun: Here it is! The promised 'secret episode.'

PS: Please read the AN at the end of the chapter.

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts. Square Enix and Disney do.

Riku's POV

I was in Radiant Garden talking to Aerith, Yuffie and Leon.

"But", Aerith started. "If we still remember him, that must mean that he's still with us right?"

"But we've looked everywhere for Sora", I pointed out. "And we still don't have the slightest clue as to where he is."

"What happened to him anyway", Leon asked.

"I don't know", I revealed. "He just...vanished."

"Vanished", Aerith asked. "Just like that?"

"Just like that", I revealed.

"Oh boy", Yuffie said in annoyance. "Why does Sora keep getting himself into these types of situations?"

"I ask myself that all the time", I revealed. "Anyway, I'm going to go meet up with Kairi and Lea."

"We'll go to the library and see if we can find anything."

Five Minutes Later

I was walking through Radiant Garden.

"Riku", I heard somebody say.

I turned around...and saw Naminé.

"Anything", she asked.

"No", I replied.

When Naminé heard this...she looked down sadly.

Then...I cupped her face and made her look at me.

"We're going to find him."

With that...Naminé nodded.

Ten Minutes Later

Naminé and I had found Axel and Kairi.

"Did you guys find anything", I asked.

"Nothing", Axel replied. "You?"

"Nothing", I replied.

Then...I looked at Kairi.

She didn't say anything. She just looked down sadly.

"So", Axel started. "What next?"

"There's one place that we haven't looked yet", I pointed out. "The Realm of Darkness."

"The Realm of Darkness", Axel said in shock. "You think Sora is there?"

"I don't know", I replied. "But it's the only place that we haven't looked yet."

"Okay", Axel said. "But how are we going to get there?"

"I'm going to meet up with Aqua in the Land of Departure", I revealed.

"I'm going with you", Kairi stated.

"Oh no you're not", I stated. "You're staying here with Axel."

"But..."

"Kairi", I said sternly. "I've already lost Sora. I'm not losing you too."

"Well I don't want to lose you too", Kairi revealed. "That's why I want to come with!"

"Kairi", I said sternly again.

"Please Riku", Kairi pleaded.

Then...I sighed in defeat.

"Fine", I said. "You can come with."

"Really", Kairi asked.

"Really", I replied. "But you have to promise me that you'll be on your guard the whole time.

"I will", Kairi stated.

"Good", I stated. "We'd better get going then."

...

We were now in the Land of Departure, and were about to go to the Realm of Darkness.

"Are you sure about this", I asked Aqua.

"Yes", she replied. "But don't worry. I'm not alone this time."

"Yeah", Ven said as him and Terra walked up to us. "This time, she has us."

...

We were now in the Realm of Darkness.

Kairi fearfully clung onto my arm.

"It's not too late to turn back", I stated.

Then...Kairi let go of my arm and shook her head.

"No", she stated. "I can do this."

"If you say so", I said. "Are you okay Aqua."

"I'm...I'm fine", Aqua stated.

I didn't believe her.

Then...Ven grabbed onto Aqua's hand.

"It's okay Aqua", he stated.

"Yeah", Terra agreed before grabbing Aqua's other hand. "We've got you."

With that...Aqua looked at her friends in shock.

Then...she smiled...and nodded.

"Let's go."

...

We had made it to the beach.

I looked at Aqua...who looked at it in fear.

"You okay Aqua", Ven asked.

"We can turn back if you want us to", Terra suggested.

Then...Aqua shook her head.

"No", she replied. "I can do this."

"Are you sure", Ven asked.

"I'm sure", Aqua replied.

"Okay then", I said. "Everybody split up and start looking around!"

One Hour Later

We were still looking around, but had found nothing.

"Anything", I called out.

"Nothing", Ven replied sadly.

"I didn't find anything either", Terra revealed.

"Riku", Aqua started. "I don't think he's here."

"But", Kairi started. "But...then where is he?"

With that...I sighed sadly.

"I don't know Kairi", I replied. "I just don't know."

That Night

I was sitting on the steps of Ansem the Wise's castle.

"Riku", I heard somebody say.

I turned around...and saw Naminé.

"Hey Naminé", I said weakly.

Then...Naminé sat down next to me.

"Are you okay Riku", she asked.

"No", I replied. "No I'm not."

With that...I couldn't hold it in anymore.

Tears began to flow from my eyes.

"Riku", Naminé said in concern.

But I just continued to cry.

"Why", I asked. "Why does Sora keep getting himself into these situations?"

"I...", Naminé started before sighing in defeat. "I don't know Riku. I just don't know."

"I've looked everywhere Naminé", I pointed out. "I don't know what else to do."

"Well", Naminé started. "There is one place you haven't looked yet."

"Huh", I said in confusion. "What do you mean?"

"It's called the Final World", Naminé revealed. "When Kairi was struck down by the Demon Tide, that's where I ended up. Sora also ended up there when he was struck down, and he also went there when he was looking for Kairi. So maybe he's there now."

"I have to get there", I stated. "Do you know how?"

"No", Naminé replied sadly.

Then...I started thinking.

"You said Sora went there when he was looking for Kairi", I asked.

"That's right", Naminé replied.

"Then he must've gotten there using the Power of Waking", I stated. "Thank you Naminé. I know what I need to do now."

"You do", Naminé asked.

"I do", I replied. "I have to go now, but I have one request."

"What is it", Naminé asked.

"Please look after Kairi for me while I'm gone", I said.

"How long are you going to be gone", Naminé asked.

"Hopefully not too long", I replied. "But I will come back. With Sora."

With that Naminé looked down sadly.

"Hey" I said as I put my hand on her shoulder. "I'll be okay. I promise."

"Okay", Naminé said. "If that's the case, then I want to give you something."

With that...Naminé put something in my hand.

It was a plush of her.

"Is this you", I asked.

"Yeah", Naminé replied. "With this, you won't forget me."

When Naminé said this...I looked at her in shock.

"What are you talking about", I asked. "I would never forget you."

"Really", Naminé asked in shock.

"Really", I replied.

Then...I gave Naminé something.

My blindfold.

"Hold onto it for me until I get back", I commanded.

Then...Naminé ran up and hugged me.

"Please be careful Riku", she pleaded.

I froze up in shock, then...I hugged Naminé back.

"I will", I stated. "I promise."

With that...I broke the hug and smiled at Naminé one last time.

Then...I turned around and summoned my Keyblade.

_Hold on Sora. I'm coming._

HotXbun: And that's it!

Now just a bit of a heads up. This will be my last post until Tuesday because my family is going away for the weekend.

But that's okay, because it gives you guys time to answer an important question for me. Would you prefer for me to continue with this story, or with my other KH story 'Kingdom Hearts Branded?' You can leave a vote in a review and I'll be setting up a poll as well. Whichever story gets the most votes will get main update priority.


End file.
